Medication
by Stevie Radleigh
Summary: Minda story Linda goes and see's someone to help her with her problems


Medication

**2 chapters**

**I haven't wrote the song I just thought I needed to use it because the words fit perfectly  
(Also I have changed 1 word) **

**And by councillor, I mean she is going to counselling to help with her problems with Michael, friends, family and the school **

_Dear Michael_

_I don't think you know what you are doing to me...even after all these I still can't bring myself to let go. I now know that I should've told you what you meant to me. You're my everything and I can't live without you. I miss us and all the times we had together and I really want to be with you._

_All my love _

_Linda xxx _

Her finger hovered over the send button. What would happen if her finger "slipped?" What would Michael say? Her finger then gently tapped the send button...there was no way she could go back now. She waited a couple of minutes and bam...there was a reply from him. "What did he write?" She wondered.

"Meet me at my place..NOW!" The black bold letters on the screen said. No kisses, no smiley faces...she could tell he was angry and he had a right to be. After all this time (8 years in fact...the time she had spent in prison for running him over) all she had sent him was a text. (No face to face chat) She now knew that she had done the wrong thing.

* * *

She knocked on the door and a couple of seconds later she could hear him making his way across the halllway floor to the door. He opened it and was now standing infront of her wearing his washed out, faded black jeans and a short sleeved fitted grey t-shirt. He stared at her for a couple of seconds...she didn't look herself, he noticed. She wasn't her normal bubbly self and she looked untidy and tired . Was there something going on that he didn't know about?

"Come in." His voice was a whisper, but one she heard. She made her way past him and into the living room, He closed the door behind her and then followed.  
He was now standing in the door way of the livingroom and she was sitting down on one of the leather sofas. "Where have you been all this time?" He asked with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Doing time for your attempted 'murder'." She replied. She done quotations when saying murder because as both of them know she didn't mean it...but the jury didn't believe it and that's how she got a ten year prison sentence. (She only got out 2 years early because of good behaviour)

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm here because I want to explain something...listen to this."

She then got her phone out of her jacket pocket, placed it on the table and it started to play the song "Stomach tied in knots" by "Sleeping with sirens" He went over, sat beside her and started to listen.

_Oh, my stomach's tied in knots  
I'm afraid of what I'll find if you want to talk tonight  
Oooo Oooo  
See the problem isn't you, it's me I know  
I can tell, I've seen it time after time  
And I'll push you away (mmm)  
I get so afraid, oh, no_

_And I can't live without you now  
Whoa-oh-oh  
I can't even live with myself  
Uh-uh-uh  
And I can't live without you now  
Whoa-oh-oh  
And I don't want nobody else  
Oooo  
I only have myself to blame  
But do you think we can start again?  
'Cause I can't live without you_

_All my stomach's tied in knots  
I'm afraid of what I'll find if I see you with her tonight  
Oooo Oooo  
See problem isn't you, it's me I know  
I do this every single time  
I'll push you away (ooh)  
I get so afraid, oh, no_

_And I can't live without you now  
Whoa-oh-oh  
I can't even live with myself  
Uh-uh-uh  
And I can't live without you now  
Whoa-oh-oh  
And I don't want nobody else_

_I only have myself to blame  
But do you think we can start again?  
I only have myself to blame  
But do you think we can start again?  
I only have myself to blame  
But do you think we can start again?  
I only have myself to blame  
Let's start again  
Let's start again_

_I can't live without you  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh  
And I can't live without you now  
Oh-oh  
I can't even live with myself  
Oh-oh-oh  
I can't live without you now  
Oh-oh  
And I don't want nobody else  
Oh-oh-oh_

_'Cause I can't live without you now  
Oh-oh  
I can't even live with myself  
Oh-oh  
And I can't live without you now  
Oh-oh  
'Cause I don't want nobody else  
Nobody else  
Nobody else_

_I can't live without you  
Oh oh_

After the song finished she turned her head and looked at him. He turned around and said "Linda...emm." She quickly stood up, picked up her phone and practically ran out the room and when he noticed what she was trying to do he ran after her.

They were now in the hallway and Linda was nearly out of the front door when Michael grabbed her hand.

"Linda." He said in a soft voice as he was looking in her eyes. She looked past his head and noticed the time on the wall. "Oh no." She said. "I need to go and see my councillor." A pulled a "really face" as he said "You...counselling."

She pulled her hand away. "Yes and I better go now or I am going to be late. Now please, let me leave."

"I'll drive you." He said.

"No, I'm going on my own. She replied a bit angry.

He grabbed her arm, pulled her closer and looked down. "I'm coming with you...now get in that car and I'll drive you."

She could tell that he was a tad angry so she opened the door and walked to his car.


End file.
